My Version: Android Saga
by F.A.N. - Fanfiction Anime Nerd
Summary: This is an altered version of the Android Saga, where Vegeta and Goku are kids, Bardock and King Vegeta are Super Saiyans, and Bardock gets the Heart Virus instead of Goku. There's some Bardock x Fasha and Vegeta x 18, DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**FAN: This is my first DBZ fic, so you no flame! Okay, this will be a series in which I will do a Saga from Dragon Ball Z, or any of my own saga whenever I feel like it because I can. Anyways, there will be some altered realities for some of you non-believers out there, Fasha is Goku's mother in this Fanfic, Bardock, King Vegeta, Raditz, Vegeta and Goku are Super Saiyans, and Raditz, Tarble, and the surviving Saiyans live on Earth, and Vegeta and Goku are 10 years old. Okay, now for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are owned by Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. It is not mine in any way. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Come down the rainbows in the sky, lets fly away  
****Like a bird, your free to see the boundless face of the earth  
****Let the wind blow you like a kite and glide away  
****Far beyond the clouds, you'll find another place**

**If the road ahead you seems so cold and gray  
****When night never turns to day  
****Don't you be afraid, go fly away**

**CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
****No matter what,  
****with the fire in your heart  
****Nothing can stop you now.**

**CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
****Be cool, don't be afraid  
****You've got the power  
****To get you through the night, OH**

**CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
****No time to hesitate  
****Go on, search the earth  
****Within it lies a magic surprise**

**CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
****Don't stop, until  
****you have gone all the way.  
****I tell you won't believe your eyes.**

**SPARKING!**

* * *

On top of a hill, 7 people were having a picnic on top of hill, and they were having a good time, with some chasing the other, and others were just sitting down and relaxing. These people were not ordinary humans, however, these people were last few Saiyans from the Planet Vegeta.

The first one had short black hair, with purple-ish tint to her eyes, while wearing a skimpy pink jumpsuit that resembled a Earth woman's one-piece swimsuit, a green Scouter, and black Saiyan armor.

Another had unkempt hair which partially stood on end and sporting a scar on his left cheek. He also wore black and green Battle Armor, and a green scouter on his left eye. He also wore a red headband on his forehead.

The next one was a child, looking like the last Saiyan, except he didn't have the scar and Battle Armor, in place of the Battle Armor, he had on an orange gi on with the kanji for 'Turtle' on his back and left side of his chest.

The other one was a teenager, who had extremely long, spiky black hair, brown and black colored Battle Armor, with boots, armored gloves, and a green scouter on his left eye, with two red accessory bands, one was tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left leg.

Another of the Saiyans had brownish-black hair and a beard, onyx eyes, wearing white Saiyan armor (With the Vegeta family crest on the left side of his chest) with a black jumpsuit underneath also sporting a long red cape.

Another had childish features and looked just like his father, only without the beard, his hair was a little shorter, and he didn't have the black jumpsuit underneath. He also had a red

The last one was the youngest of them all, yet he was able to walk and talk, like the rest of them. He had a bold haircut, with a blue jumpsuit underneath white and brown Battle Armor, while sporting a blue scouter on his left eye.

"Hey, Kakarot?" the first 10-year old asked.

"Yeah, Vegeta?" the one named Kakarot replied.

"Why do you prefer to be called 'Goku' by these Earth folk?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, I was found by an old guy named Gohan when I was a boy, and he renamed me 'Son Goku', and then two years later, my real parents had found me, and by then, I had grown so close to the name that it didn't even matter!" Goku said.

"That's stupid, and for the record, I'm closer to the Saiyan than you are, you're just a stupid fool who's just become too accommodated to this planet." Vegeta said.

"Aw, just lighten up, Vegeta!" Goku laughed.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, on the top of a mountain...**_

"At last! I have done it!" a voice said. "I have created an Android completely from synthetic energy! Hopefully, this one won't be a failure like #16, or not rebellious like #17 and #18." The pod then opened, and coming out of it was a pale-skinned fat person, with two dangling earrings, extra large orange pants, an extra large banana white strap-on vest, a broad red sash, and an orange pointed hat with a Red Ribbon Army logo on the front. He was also overweight, and had pointed, light blue cold eyes.

"Hello, Dr. Gero. I am Android 19. Thank you for providing me with my existence." #19 said, bowing.

"W-Wait, d-did you just thank me?" Dr. Gero asked.

"Yes. You are my creator, after all." #19 replied.

"Okay, this is your objective. I want you to kill the Saiyan warrior… Bardock!" Dr. Gero said, with a dramatic cue at the end.

* * *

**FAN: Yep; instead of Goku, Gero's going after Bardock! Ah! I think that I should introduce the power levels!**

**Bardock: 12,500,000  
SSJ Bardock: 625,000,000  
Fasha: 3,000,000  
Raditz: 1,500,000  
Goku: 5,000,000  
SSJ Goku: 250,000,000**

**King Vegeta: 12,500,000  
SSJ King Vegeta: 625,000,000  
Vegeta: 5,000,000  
SSJ Vegeta: 250,000,000  
Tarble: 750,000 (suppressed)  
Tarble: 4,500,000 (angered) **

**Dr. Gero (#20): 70,000,000  
#19: 80,000,000**

**So, not much to write about here, so there's going to be a lot more action in the next chapter! See ya next time!**


	2. The Androids Appear

**F.A.N.: Dragon Ball is Owned by TOEIANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd. All rights reserved.**

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and all logos, characters names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. Enjoy!**

**Come slide down rainbows in the sky, Let's Fly away!  
Like a bird, you're free to see the boundlees face of the Earth!**

Let the wind blow you like a kite,  
and glide away!  
Far beyond the clouds,  
You'll find another place!

If the road ahead seems so cold and gray,  
When the night turns to day,  
Don't should be afraid, go fly away!

Cha-La Head-Cha-La  
No time to hesitate,  
Go on and search the Earth!  
Whitin it lies a magic surprise!

Cha-La Head-Cha-La  
Be cool, don't be afraid, you've got power  
To get you through the darkest night!

**SPARKING!**

* * *

Back on the hill, the Saiyans there would hear a huge explosion coming from North City. The explosion was so huge, that it could not only be heard, but seen.

"What the hell was that?" Bardock said. "It sounds like it came from North City!"

"Do you think we know what it was?! That explosion just happened out of nowhere!" King Vegeta replied.

"Kakarot, try to sense out its energy. If we know what we're dealing with, then we know how to prepare for this upcoming threat." Bardock said, Goku nodded, and then began to sense out the enemy's energy.

"I- I can't sense their energy!" Goku said.

"WHAT?!" Bardock replied.

"I can't sense their energy! It's like they're invisible people or something!" Goku said.

"Whatever, let's just beat these things, whatever they are." Vegeta said. And then everyone powered up and rushed into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city, two people were turning the city into ruins with eye beams, energy waves, and any attacks that used energy.

Dr. Gero had detected a power level and said, "I am detecting a Saiyan with extraordinary power. What do your sensors indicate #19?"

"It is close. Coming closer. Perhaps the one we seek." #19 replied.

"Perhaps. This one far surpasses the average Saiyan." Dr. Gero said.

"We will destroy it, yes 20?" #19 asked.

"No, let us see who it is first."Dr. Gero said.

Raditz had arrived first on the scene, and asked the old man and the fat pale man, "Hey, excuse me, but have you seen a person who's been destroying this city?"

"We're right here." Dr. Gero said.

"DAMN!" Raditz yelled.

"This is not the Saiyan we seek. I will identify it." #19 then scanned Raditz from with his built-in scouter. "Saiyan is designated male. Warrior subclass: B. Identified as Raditz.

"Excellent. He will provide us with ample energy." Dr. Gero said.

"Ha! Do you think that you'll steal my energy? No way!" Raditz raised his hand, and then white sphere of energy formed in his hand and yelled, "DIE!" firing the white beam at the Doctor. As the beam approached him, he held out a hand, and then the blast made contact.

"HAHAHAHAHA! NEVER MESS WITH THE SAIYAN RA- Huh?" Raditz was shocked at what came next. The two… superhumans, as Raditz called them, seemingly took the blast head-on.

"Nice move, but here, you can have it back." Dr. Gero said, and then, he fired back the beam of energy back at Raditz, who, in surprise, blocked the attack by holding his hands in front of his face. When the dust cleared, Raditz was not harmed, albeit a few bruises and scratches on his arms and legs.

"You fell for it." Dr Gero said, and then Raditz turned around to see Gero behind him and then Gero grabbed his mouth, and then started to absorb his energy. Raditz tried to get free, but then Gero had pierced a hole through his chest.

* * *

Bardock detected a fast-dropping energy, and said, "Guys, guys, do you hear me? I think Raditz is in trouble! The address is 3541 AF Street!"

"Dad! I'm headed there right now! Hold on, Big Brother, Goku's comin' to the rescue!" Goku said.

* * *

Dr. Gero had stared at his hand and said, "Well, that's disappointing. That Saiyan barely had any energy for us to absorb."

"Dr. Gero, are the Saiyans that survived any stronger than these stronger?" #19 asked.

"Oh yes, #19, the Saiyans are that much stronger, especially Bardock. He is the strongest of all of the Saiyans." Dr Gero replied. "Wait, what's that power level coming he—" Gero was then interrupted by a kick to the face by the orange-clad tailed warrior.

"LET MY BIG BROTHER GO!" Goku yelled, and then the older, headband-wearing Saiyan arrived.

"Easy, Kakarot, don't lose your head." Bardock said.

"Ah, yes, Bardock, now we can finish what I've started!" Dr. Gero said.

"No, not here! There are way too many innocent people around here. We've got to lead these two out of the city."

"Yes, there are." Dr. Gero said.

"Huh?" Bardock said, confused.

"It is too crowded here. I agree. Many people could get in our way. I will see to it that they do not." And then Gero used his eye lasers to kill all of the inhabitants.

Bardock growled and said, "You bastard!"

"I cleared the area of innocents, in accordance with your wishes. Do you disagree with my methods?" Dr. Gero asked.

"Grr... leave these people out of this!" Bardock said.

"There are no people left to leave out." #19 said.

"Damn you… Let's go. Kakarot, get Raditz to Dende's Lookout and get him healed." Bardock said, flying off.

"'Kay, Dad. C'mon, Raditz, let's go!" Goku said, Lifting Raditz effortlessly.

* * *

The three then came to a green wasteland, where Bardock then asked, "Okay, now that we're here, I can ask you this: who are you, and how do you know me?"

"Well, since you asked, I am Dr. Gero, and this is my helpful partner #19. We are the Red Ribbon Androids." Dr. Gero explained.

"Wait, the Red Ribbon Androids? You mean like Android #8 was?" Bardock asked.

"Well, yes, he was, before he became disobedient, and stopped following my orders. Then he was scrapped along with models 9-12. Now on to how I know you. I was on the verge of answering the question of life in outer space, when I had stumbled across a Planet. And that very Planet was called Vegeta, home of a warrior race called the Saiyans. Of course, I didn't tell my colleagues this, of course, because they would have thought that I was crazy. I had kept following you from the time I found you until the time Planet Vegeta had exploded." Dr. Gero explained.

"But wait, why do you want to kill me?" Bardock asked.

"Well, before you and your wife came to this planet, a boy named Goku had taken down the entire Red Ribbon Army." Dr. Gero said.

"Seriously? _Way to go, Kakarot._" Bardock said, with a bit of delight in his voice.

"Yes, but then we had found out that he was no ordinary child. Like you, your wife, and eldest son, he was a Saiyan, and we had to stop you from procreating any more children. So that's why I created the androids. To kill you, your family, and the rest of the Saiyan race, so that we androids can be the dominate species in the universe." Dr. Gero said.

"You see, we androids can never die of old age, or age at all. After we are done with you Saiyans, we can go on to reshape the entire human race as androids." 19 added.

"I see, but your data is wrong. I'm not as strong as you might think I am." Bardock said.

"Oh?" #19 asked.

"I'm even stronger." Bardock said, and then he started to power up, and then his hair began to stand up into a neater position, while his eyes began to glow a teal color. After a few seconds, his hair and eyebrows became golden, indicating that he had become a Super Saiyan.

"Ah, it would seem that you managed to power up a little. #19, teach this so-called warrior a lesson he'll never forget." Dr. Gero commanded, and #19's lips curled into a devilish smirk.

* * *

Goku sensed a high power level after popping a senzu bean into Raditz's mouth and said, "What's that power level that just appeared just now?"

"Kakarot, is that father's power?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah, it must be, because I can't sense the androids' energy." Goku said, and then the two Saiyan brothers flew off in that direction.

* * *

"Tarble, Vegeta, Fasha, stay out of this battle. Something tells me this is going to be ugly." Bardock said.

"Bardock… please don't die." Fasha said, worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Bardock then rushed over to #19, and then shoved him into a mountain. As #19 got up, Bardock fed him a few punches and crashed him into the ground, creating a small crater, and then fired an energy wave at the android, who just absorbed it.

"Darn it… he can absorb energy. But he can't absorb this!" Bardock yelled. Bardock then charged at #19, and then punched him in the face. Then, he yelled as he fled after #19 and punched him up into the air again. Then, he grabbed #19 by his head and leapt over behind to knee him up further into the air. Finally, Bardock fled up above the android and shouted, "Be gone!" as he double axe-handle punched him down to the ground.

As then #19 got up, Bardock gathered a red sphere of energy in his hand, and then he said, "This'll end you for sure! Take this, my ultimate attack! ULTIMATE SPIRIT… CANNON!" Bardock fired the sphere at #19, who just dodged and fired eye beams at the Super Saiyan.

Bardock then clutched his chest in pain and said, "Damn it…"

Goku and Raditz touched down on the ground and Goku said, "What's wrong with Dad?" and then he checked his position, and then Goku realized, "IT'S DAD'S HEART! IT'S KILLING HIM!"

Dr. Gero lighted softly and said, "#19, finish him off."

With that, #19 began to grab Bardock's mouth and sap away his entire life force, however, before he could finish, #19 was met with a boot to the face. This Saiyan was male, and he had a beard and cape with him, and wore a green Scouter, which he promptly took off.

"F- Father!" Vegeta said.

"If anyone will be the one to defeat that low-class warrior, Bardock, I shall be the one to end him!" King Vegeta said.

* * *

**List of power levels for this chapter:**

**SSJ Bardock (Heart Desease): 624,999,999 and decreasing.  
Android 19 (Bardock's Energy): 230,000,000  
Dr. Gero (Android 20) (Raditz's Energy) 85,000,000  
King Vegeta: 12,500,000**

* * *

**F.A.N.: Didn't I promise you an awesome chapter? That's what you got! Well, the reason I did this saga first is because this saga is one of my all time favorites! Well, whatever! See you later!**


	3. More Androids!

**F.A.N.: So let's recap over what happened last chapter, Bardock got the Heart Virus, #19 nearly sucked his entire life force away, King Vegeta came kicked him in the face, and declared that he would be the one to end Bardock.**

**Dragon Ball is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd. All rights reserved.**

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and all logos, characters names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. Enjoy!**

**Note: Imagine Kid Tarble's as Colleen Click—no wait, Stephanie Nada—You know what, he doesn't have a voice. Ungrateful Kai haters. **

* * *

**Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
Don't stop, there's so much to be found!  
We can find paradise,  
All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.  
Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).  
Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.  
I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)  
Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.**

We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.  
There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.  
And ride upon the wind  
All we have to do is go!

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
Don't stop, there's so much to be found.  
We can find paradise.  
All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.  
Dragon Soul!

* * *

Dr. Gero lighted softly and said, "#19, finish him off."

With that, #19 began to grab Bardock's mouth and sap away his entire life force, however, before he could finish, #19 was met with a boot to the face. This Saiyan was male, and he had a beard and cape with him, and wore a green Scouter, which he promptly took off.

"F- Father!" Vegeta said.

"If anyone will be the one to defeat that low-class warrior, Bardock, I shall be the one to end him!" King Vegeta said.

"Hmm, another Saiyan, no matter, your energy will soon be mine!" #19 said.

"WAHAHAHA! That's big talk for a recycled toaster oven! You think just because that Bardock was letting his guard down, doesn't mean I will too!" King Vegeta declared.

"Heh heh." #19 snickered.

"I was watching your battle with Bardock... so I've seen your energy absorbing technique. Oh well, if I can't blast you away, I'll have to pound you into a pulp, that's all." King Vegeta said.

"You know some of my moves. But I know all of your moves, King Vegeta. Oh yes, Dr. Gero studied you Saiyans very thoroughly." #19 said.

"Oh, is that a fact? Then why were you so surprised when Bardock turned into a Super Saiyan? I'll tell you why. Because your database doesn't cover the battles we had in space. Your bonehead creator picked a fine chapter to omit from your memory banks." King Vegeta stated sarcastically.

"Oh?" #19 said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right my friend, let me ask you... Does a machine like you ever experience fear?" King Vegeta asked, and then his hair, beard and eyebrows became golden, his eyes became a furious teal, and a yellow aura surrounded him as he became a Super Saiyan.

"Wha? H- He's a Super Saiyan?!" Fasha said, shaking slightly.

"I don't understand! How? I thought that a Saiyan warrior needed to have a kind heart, and put others before themselves, like father did!" Raditz said.

"Afraid not, there's more than one way to reach the goal. To each his own… My motivation was very different than Bardock's. It was to conquer the universe and be the strongest Saiyan alive, as I always have been! Until that low-class, Bardock showed up. His success was like a demon in my head. How could he, his youngest son, and my firstborn be Super Saiyans when I could not? wasn't sure how long I could sustain the effort without breaking in two. It was as though the only thing holding my body together was my one burning desire to be better than Bardock. Sometimes I thought I was losing my mind. Why wasn't I able to obtain what Bardock had obtained?! It didn't make any sense. It was infuriating… and it was my fury that kept me alive." King Vegeta explained.

"I've had enough of this! #19, get rid of him!" Dr. Gero ordered.

#19 rushed at King Vegeta, who just took the punch and then he unleashed a flurry of punches and they had all missed, except the last one, which drew blood from the Saiyan king's face.

"Okay, now it's my turn!" King Vegeta said, making the Android gasp. "I'll warn you, at this state, I'm a little bit overzealous, and patience wasn't really my greatest skill. I'm assuming Androids don't really register pain… a lucky break for you." King Vegeta said, took a step forward, let out a yell, and the Saiyan king kicked him as hard as he could in the Android's stomach.

"Wow, unreal! That can't be the king!" Fasha said.

"But it is… and you're just catching a glimpse of his power. He hasn't even started to get warmed up yet." Vegeta said, with the cocky smirk on his face.

And then King Vegeta axe handled in the face, and kicked him away. And then he approached the fallen Android and said, "What's wrong? Forgot to carry the one in your data-calculating equations?"

The android tried to headbutt the King, but the plan backfired and King Vegeta kicked him up into the air. The Android yelled, and tried to punch the Saiyan king, but again missed. Then the Super Saiyan punched him in the face, drawing a little blood.

"Well, well, looks you've got oil leak!" King Vegeta sneered. #19 tried to fire eye beam at King Vegeta, but he dodged it and smashed him into a crater. King Vegeta went after him, grabbed his hands, and ripped both of them off.

"Looks like you can't absorb my energy now, can you? So now taste this! My new ultimate finishing move!" King Vegeta gathered purple energy in his hand, made his hand as if he was about to backhand the android, forced it forward and yelled, "SUPER… GALICK… GUN!" the force of the blast was enough to disintegrate the android.

"N- No… #19… I don't believe it…" Dr. Gero stammered.

King Vegeta powered down from his Super Saiyan state, turned to Dr. Gero and said, "You see that? That's you in two seconds."

"Well… let me tell you a little secret. If Bardock had trouble with this Android, then you'll have even more trouble with the other two."

"No way… There are two more of those things? I was nearly killed by just one!" Raditz stammered.

"The other androids are even more powerful than this one. Even if you started training tomorrow, you would never measure up to their strength."

Goku walked up to Bardock and picked him up, and said, "You guys follow Dr. Gero! I'm going to take Dad home!"

"Wait, I'm coming with you! I want to make sure that Bardock is all right for our next battle." King Vegeta explained.

"Okay, thanks, Mr. Vegeta!" Goku said, flying off with King Vegeta.

* * *

"Darn, this search is going nowhere… I need to find a Saiyan that can fill up my energy tanks, but who?" Dr. Gero then spotted Fasha out of the corner of his eye and said, "Ah, perhaps the person I am seeking…"

"Okay, he doesn't need food or water, so he could hide out here for days! Where could he be?" Fasha question no one in particular.

Dr. Gero outstretched his hands and latched onto Fasha's back, placed a hand on her mouth and said, "Ahh, Fasha, it looks like you have found me! It is pointless to resist, you are already too weak to stop me." Fasha grabbed his hand to try and pull it off, but her energy was already on its last leg. "Hehe. Ah yes, this is invigorating! We should have done this sooner!" Fasha's energy the faded slowly as the doctor said, "Feeling a little sluggish, I see? It is almost over…" was the last thing that the doctor said as he was knocked on the head by Tarble.

As soon as they heard that, the two other Saiyans rushed over to the battlefield. Fasha tensed for a fight and said, "Stay out of this one Tarble. I owe him. He's mine. If he manages to get by me, then he's all yours. How does that grab you?"

"I don't care if you want to fight him. I don't even care if you get yourself killed. But I do care if he manages to steal more of your energy and makes himself even stronger, so just keep that in mind while you're having your little fun, got it?" Tarble said, trying mimic his older brother.

"Yeah, I got it. I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." Fasha said.

"_Heh Heh. Well, I will make sure that it does happen._" Dr. Gero thought, smirking.

**(From this point on, Dr. Gero will be known as #20.)**

Fasha teleported in front of #20, and knocked him into a mountain. #20 got up, and tried to punch Fasha, but she teleported again, and elbowed him into the ground.

"No! What is this? My data classifies Fasha as one of the weaker fighters! I should be able to defeat her with ease! How is it possible then that she should cause me this much difficulty?" #20 asked himself.

He rushed at her again, and time, she kicked him in the stomach, and punched axe handled him into the ground. #20 came out from the ground and said, "**YOU WILL PAY!**"

They flew up into the air and #20 tried hit Fasha again, but she blocked and #20 got punched in the stomach. He went to absorb her energy again, and she teleported and with a yell of "Kaio-Ken x2" #20 was knocked into a series of mountains. #20 got up and tried to absorb her energy, and then there was a dust cloud covering the two.

"MOTHER!" Raditz yelled.

When the dust cleared, it showed Fasha grabbing #20's hand and said, "You just can't get enough, can you?"

"You are going to die… Do you hear me? Mark my words!" #20 said, struggling.

"You know, I used to be like you. One day you'll learn...that the more you hurt others, the harder your life becomes. It's simple. Your desire to kill is killing you!" And with that, Fasha chopped off #20's hand with one swift blow. "It's a damn shame! You could've put this hand to good use! What a waste of technology!"

Fasha then knocked #20 into the ground, causing a small crater. "I do not understand! My data indicates that their abilities could not have improved this much!" #20 said.

"Your data probably would've been accurate if I didn't learn the ways of Kaio-Ken and everyone didn't become Super Saiyans." Fasha said.

"What? That makes no sense! What do you mean!?" Dr. Gero said.

"I mean that we've been ready for you, my friend!" Fasha said.

"_What is going on here? I've made too many errors in my calculations!" _#20 thought, but then he laughed loudly and said, "Enjoy this short lived victory while you can… FOR I SHALL UNLEASH ANDROIDS #17 AND #18 UNTO YOU TO DESTROY YOU SAIYANS!" #20 then flew off into the direction of his laboratory.

* * *

**Power Levels of this chapter:**

**SSJ King Vegeta: 625,000,000  
Tarble (attacking #20): 4,500,000  
Android 20 (Fasha's ki)- 186,000,000  
Fasha (full power: 300,000,000  
Fasha (Kaio-Ken x2) – 600,000,000**

* * *

**Well, see ya!**


	4. Bardock's Assassin

**F.A.N.: Dragon Ball is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd. All rights reserved.**

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and all logos, characters names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. Enjoy!**

**Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
****Don't stop, there's so much to be found!  
****We can find paradise,  
****All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**

**Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).  
****Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.  
****I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (That's how we'll live)  
****Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.  
****We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.  
****There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.**

**Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
****Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.  
****And ride upon the wind  
****All we have to do is go!**

**Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
****Don't stop, there's so much to be found.  
****We can find paradise.  
****All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**

**Dragon Soul!**

* * *

"_What is going on here? I've made too many errors in my calculations!" _#20 thought, but then he laughed loudly and said, "Enjoy this short lived victory while you can… FOR I SHALL UNLEASH ANDROIDS #17 AND #18 UNTO YOU TO DESTROY YOU SAIYANS!" #20 then flew off into the direction of his laboratory.

"No! We need to follow him, make sure he doesn't release those androids!" Tarble yelled.

"Okay, but let's keep our power levels low so that he doesn't find us!" Fasha suggested.

* * *

A few hours later, Raditz had found #20 and he had entered a place where he had entered.

"HEY, GUYS! I FOUND IT! I FOUND THE LABORATORY!" Raditz yelled.

"Huh, maybe I was wrong about Raditz!" Vegeta said. "Okay we need to get in and destroy the androids before that crazy old doctor comes back."

"Well, I didn't exactly beat him here… I saw him go in." Raditz confessed.

"What?! Oh, great now he tells us!" Vegeta said.

Meanwhile in the laboratory, #20 was about to get out #17 and #18 from their containment pods, and before he did that, he input a password to free them. And then when the pod opened, a boy with black shoulder length hair came out, with a black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army Logo on it, underneath, he wore a white shirt. And his most striking accessory was his orange bandana.

"Hello, Dr. Gero. Thank you for giving me life." #17 said.

"Yes, yes, we've been through this already. Now to get #18 from her pod." #20 entered a code and out came a girl with blonde shoulder length hair, a blue jean jacket and skirt (with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the jacket) with dark blue stockings, brown boots, and a black undershirt that had white and black striped sleeves.

"Hello, Doctor. I see that you have also made yourself an Android, haven't you?" #18 asked.

"Yes. Now I have eternal life like you. But we have pressing matters at hand. In the past, the two of you have displayed an unacceptable tendency to disobey my orders. I blame myself for this and the way I programmed you. I have since modified your programming however and I will no longer tolerate insubordination." #20 explained.

#17 saw a remote on a table and then grabbed it. #20 noticed this and said, "Hey, give that back right now!"

"Hmm… From the looks of this, this looks like a remote that you built that you shut us down at any time you wanted, right? Well, we can't have that, can we?" #17 would then proceed to drop the remote and stomp on it.

* * *

Outside, the Saiyans were still struggling to open the door, but to no avail. Then Vegeta held up his hand in a 'STOP' like position and said, "Step aside! I'm going to destroy this door, and those Androids along with it!"

"VEGETA, WAIT!" Fasha screeched, and went in front of Vegeta, and held her arms out to the sides to block Vegeta's attack. "Vegeta, please! You saw what that one Android did to Bardock! Just wait until your father get's here, or Bardock gets better, because you aren't strong enough to destroy them!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Vegeta yelled, and then fired his Big Bang Cannon at the door, blasting it down. Then when the smoke cleared, Vegeta got a good look at the Androids and stated, "Huh, so this is our competition? A boy and a girl? Ha! Shouldn't they be at the school dance or something?"

"Those are Androids? B- But they look—" Raditz started.

"Just because they look harmless doesn't mean that you can let your guard down, Raditz! Those are weapons of mass destruction!" Fasha said.

"Well, Bardock's friends are very determined to stop us, but they will not! We will destroy them just as they destroyed Android 19!" #20 proclaimed.

"Android 19? So you built him after all." #17 said, tilting his head.

"Yes." #20 replied.

"I see. But he was of a different design than #18 or myself. He was an energy absorbing model, was he not?" #17 asked.

"Yes he was." #20 replied.

"How very interesting." #18 said.

"Huh?" #20 asked.

"And you've chosen that same design for yourself? You thought that an energy absorbing model like #19 would be easier to control?" #18 asked.

"Yes." #20 replied.

"And now he's been destroyed... How sad." #18 said, shaking her head.

"Grrr..." #20 growled.

"WHAT?! He can't control them?" Raditz shuddered.

"What kind of monsters are we dealing with here?" Tarble asked.

"What I built is irrelevant! Now, kill them before they kill you!" #20 ordered.

"How about you shut up?" #17 shot back, and #20 gasped. "We'll fight when or if we feel like it, old man."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" #20 yelled. As a reply, #17 just flashed a grin. _"Damn these petulant Androids! If only I had built a backup remote!"_

#18 walked over to a pod, stepping on the crushed remote in the process. "#16, huh? It's another infinite energy model right? But it's different from #17 and I, right? It's much bigger than the two of us, I wonder what else is different?" #18 leaned in to get a closer look, and #20 yelled, "#18, get away from there right now! Step back, don't even breathe on it!"

"Well, how 'bout that? Let's make his acquaintance, sister." #17 said.

"Mechanical fools! Both of you! Do you want to destroy the whole entire planet?!" #20 said, raising his voice.

"Wow… Did he just say 'Destroy the planet?'" Raditz said.

"Wh – What does he mean?" Tarble asked himself.

"Hey, since they're all arguing, this would be a perfect time to run and destroy the laboratory right now!" Raditz whispered.

"You all go ahead; I'm the only one that they can't beat to a pulp, anyways." Vegeta smirked.

"It wasn't these two that forced me to turn #16 off! He is a dangerous failure!" #20 said. #17 smirked to #18, who was about to open the pod. #20 then yelled, "FOOL!" and grabbed #18's arm.

"Hey, watch where you put your hands on a young lady." #18 then elbowed him into the ground. "I'm surprised you've held onto #16 for so long, seeing how 'dangerous' he is. And it looks like you've dismantled everything earlier than him."

"I intended to give him a complete overhaul! Look, if you do this, if you re-activate Android #16 now, YOU'VE DOOMED US, ONE AND ALL!" #20 yelled.

"'We're all doomed, huh? I'll be the judge of that." #17 said, and scanned him with his built-in scouter. "According to this data, I am much stronger than this model is.

"It makes no difference." #20 said.

"Hmm... #18, go ahead and activate him, now." #17 ordered.

"I am your creator! You will do as I tell you to do! Stop meddling with Android 16 now! Or I will force you to stop!" #20 ordered.

"Your controller is broken." #17 retorted.

"Then I will make another." #20 fired back.

"Heh..." #18 then began to open #16's capsule release valve.

"For the last time, do not release him!" #17 then slammed his arm through #20's back and out from his front. "Ah...oh...ah...oh... What have you done? How dare you? Don't you know...I gave you life...and I can take it away!" #17 then kicked #20's head off and the decapitated head bounced and rolled on the ground. "Grr...that does it! Now I am mad!" #17 flew through the air and crushed what remained of #20's head.

"Heh heh heh heh heh..." #17 laughed.

"Did you see that? He squashed 'im like a bug!" Raditz shuddered. #17 then moved his finger, calling for Raditz.

"Ahem." #17 said.

"Vegeta, I think he wants to talk to you." Raditz said.

"You with the long hair, come here." #17 ordered.

"You talkin' to me?"

"Uh-huh."

" Yahhh! No way! Not me!" Raditz whimpered.

"Heh heh heh heh." #17 laughed.

"Don't be a coward. Go on. Fight him." Vegeta smirked.

"All by myself? Come on guys, we're in this together. I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders." Raditz shuddered.

"Don't worry about it. I've got you covered, Raditz." Tarble said. Raditz stepped forward with fear and #17 stepped up "Uh!?" Raditz screamed.

"Heh heh heh heh..." #17 walked away and Raditz sighed with relief.

"It looks like he took pity on you, coward. That's too bad. You're so pathetic! Now he knows you're scared! Next time, he won't show you any mercy at all!" Vegeta said.

"What?" Raditz said.

"Release our friend, #18." #17 ordered.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU RELEASE THAT ANDROID, NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY HUSBAND!" Fasha screamed, her hair spiking wildly, her eyes turned green, and her hair and eyebrows turned yellow. "DIE!" Fasha fired a pink energy wave from her hands, attepting to kill the Androids.

"Out of the way!" Raditz yelled, as the blast destroyed the laboratory completely. "Mother, when did you become a Super Saiyan?"

"You fool. Why did you even waste your breath?" Vegeta asked.

"It's more than you did!" Fasha fired back.

"Oh really? Observe." Vegeta said, and then the Androids were shown to be completely unscathed. "Your attack did nothing, you might as well tickle them, at least they would've felt _that._ The Saiyan females truly are useless, aren't you?"

"Let's get him out of there. All of the support systems were disconnected when they destroyed the lab." #17 said, and #18 complied. #18 pressed a button, and a bunch of smoke came out, and the pod opened. Out from the pod, a man came out with black spandex and green armor with the Red Ribbon Army logo on it, and an orange mohawk.

"So, what do we do now?" #18 asked.

"Well, I guess we could find this Bardock guy and kill him or whatever." # 17 said.

"Bar… dock?" #16 muttered.

"Huh?" #17 said.

"Yes, I know now. I was created to kill Bardock. I must kill Bardock!" #16 said.

"I see… he's not dangerous, he's just focused." #18 said.

"Well, as much as I hate following the old man's orders, the idea of staring this guy in the face and killing him sounds great as well." #17 said, and #18 nodded, "Let's go." And then the Androids flew off.

"Thank god! They're gone!" Raditz said, and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Where do you think they're going?" Tarble asked.

"Where do you think?! They're going to kill Kakarot's father, of course! But I'm going to stop them, here and now!" The Saiyan prince said, flaring into Super Saiyan.

"Wait, Vegeta! Please don't go after the—" Fasha started, but was cut off when Vegeta punched her in the stomach. "Raditz, Tarble, make sure that Vegeta doesn't fight those things!" Fasha ordered.

"Right!" Both Saiyans said, before flying off.

* * *

**List of power levels:**

**Android 17 - 520,000,000  
Android 18 - 500,000,000  
Android 16 - 600,000,000**

**SSJ Fasha: 150,000,000  
SSJ Fasha Energy Wave: 450,000,000  
****SSJ Vegeta: 250,000,000**


	5. No Match for the Androids

**WARNING: The following contains broken arms and V/18. Reader discretion is advised. Meh, It's going to be awesome!**

**FAN: ****Dragon Ball is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd. All rights reserved.**

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and all logos, characters names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
Don't stop, there's so much to be found!  
We can find paradise,  
All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.  
Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).  
Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.  
I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)  
Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.**

**We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.**  
**There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.**

**Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
**Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.**  
**And ride upon the wind**  
**All we have to do is go!**

**Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
**Don't stop, there's so much to be found.**  
**We can find paradise.**  
**All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**  
**Dragon Soul!**

* * *

The Androids touched down on a mountain road and #18 asked, "#17, why have we touched down in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well, we're not in any hurry, right? We might as well enjoy the trip." #17 said.

"So… we're walking?" #18 asked.

"Too troublesome. I say we wait until someone drives by in something we like, and then we take it for a spin." #17 replied.

"You boys just love road trips, don't you? You still have some human rattling around in there." #18 said.

"#16 knows what we're talking about. I bet he loved cars before Gero changed him." #17 said.

"Negative. I… never was a human." #16 said.

"You weren't made from a human?" #17 asked.

"You're different from the two of us." #18 said.

"_Stange… If Gero was good enough to build #16 from the ground up, why did he use humans as a starting point for #18 and me?_" #17 wondered.

At that point, the Saiyan prince descended from the sky and onto the ground, a golden aura following him. "Well, well, I'd never thought I'd find you three here, but it'll have to do."

"Look, he's back. What on earth did you do to your hair?" #17 asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Your leaving soon enough got me curious. Tell me, just where is your destination?" Vegeta asked.

"Bardock's house, where else? To kill him." #18 said.

"As I thought. But I'll stop you right before you even get there! Because I, the prince of Saiyans, Vegeta, shall kill you here and now!" Vegeta declared, while #17 and #18 just snickered. "Funny was it? Heh. Go ahead, laugh it up while you can."

"Tell me, are all of you Saiyans so full of yourselves? Is the other child, Goku like you? Is this the way you try to hide your incompetence. We Androids will always be superior to your kind." #17 said.

"STUT UP! You'll regret saying that! You're nothing but a machine made of tin! You're just a bunch of toys made by a crazy old man! And don't forget that tin toys can be broken!" Vegeta yelled.

"Is that right?" #18 said.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Vegeta yelled.

"16, let's see what you can do. Destroy him." #18 ordered.

"I refuse." #16 said.

"So, the big guy's not so dumb, huh? He knows how badass I am." Vegeta said.

"Why's he taking a pass? I don't get it." #17 wondered. Then, #18 stepped up and said, "'Kay, Mr. Hotshot… let's play, you and me."

Vegeta punched the air and exclaimed, "Gladly! But don't assume I subscribe to the earthlings' idiotic notion of 'chivalry'. But you're not a female, are you? No, not anymore… you're just a doll." Vegeta said, and they both broke into different fighting poses.

"Shall we begin?" #18 asked.

"I'd love to!" Vegeta said.

"That's what I love to hear!" #18 said, and then she leapt forward, and tried to punch Vegeta, but the prince dodged out of the way. She charged at him again, but he headbutted her and double axe-handled her into the mountain. #18 looked up, and saw that Vegeta fired a blue energy wave. Knowing that she was still alive, he rushed at the mountain, to see that she was standing, with her hair out of place, and her clothes a little tattered.

"Ha! You still haven't been fazed, have you? It's getting on my nerves!" Vegeta said.

"I'm surprised… You may be an alien, but you fight great or an organic being. Tell me, is Bardock or Goku stronger than you are?" #18 said, tossing her jean jacket aside.

"Bardock's out of my league… But Kakarot might have slipped ahead of me for a while, but now I'm on top! Where I belong!" Vegeta said.

"I thought your father was stronger… but it turns out all Saiyans are weak." #18 said.

"THE SAIYANS ARE TRUE WARRIOR RACE! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US!" Vegeta said, and then he went to kick #18, who blocked, and then he fired a flurry of punches and kicks, but she either blocked or dodged them.

* * *

Just then, Raditz, Tarble, and Fasha touched down and saw what was going on. "_Kakarot couldn't sense their power level! So maybe if I used my scouter…_" Raditz then read #18's power level.

"Hmm… the girl's power level is 500,000,000. Vegeta's power, even as a Super Saiyan, Vegeta's already lost to her." Raditz stated.

"What are you saying, Raditz? That my brother isn't strong enough to beat her?" Tarble asked, with rage in his voice.

"Look, Tarble, your older brother can't win every fight for you. I'm sorry, but Vegeta can't win every fight for you." Raditz said.

"No… No! This can't be true! It can't be!" Tarble muttered, his eyes briefly turning a green color.

Back on the battlefield, Vegeta was still punching and kicking, but to no avail. To say the least, Vegeta was starting to get quite pissed off.

"Her power supply is unlimited, and Vegeta loses a little stamina with every punch he throws." Raditz said.

* * *

Vegeta tried to punch her again, but she swiped his feet and Vegeta got back on his feet. #18 hit him with her forearm, knocking him back a little. The prince came at her again, but #18 just grabbed both of his and hands and kneed him in the stomach. #18 then fed him a left hand and knocked Vegeta into a rock.

Tarble was still getting angry and Raditz just said, "No… Damn it…"

Vegeta let out a huge cry of pain and thought, "_Don't show that you're hurt! Damn it, keep your Saiyan pride!_"

#18 slowly walked over to Vegeta, who was struggling to escape.

"If it's any consolation, this took longer than I thought." #18 said.

Vegeta had a worried look on his face, and yelled, and charged at #18 again, who merely just stood there. When Vegeta got to her feet, she had dodged, and kicked him in his face. #18 flew after Vegeta and when he turned around, she broke the 10-year old's arm. This made each of the Saiyans gasp in surprise. Vegeta knelt down in pain, and then let out a large scream of pain.

Tarble let out an angry scream as his eyes turned green and his hair and eyebrows became yellow, and yelled, "VEGETA!" and rushed out on the battlefield.

#18 turned around, and saw that Tarble had a lighting aura around him, particularly around his hand. Tarble swiped his hand at her neck, but it was crushed by #18, down to the last bone. And then #17 rushed at him, and smashed him down to the ground.

Fasha and Raditz rushed at #17 and tried to jump him, but Fasha got kicked away by #17, and then Raditz was put in a headlock, effectively breaking his neck.

"NUSANCE!" Vegeta yelled, with his Super Saiyan aura reflaring. Vegeta was about to go after #17, but then #18 grabbed his leg, and at the exact same time, Tarble had gotten back up, and rushed after #18, and then #18 threw Vegeta at Tarble. At the time they got knocked down, they both reverted to base form.

Fasha went to take on #17 again, but was taken down by #17 with only a punch.

"_So this is the true power of the Saiyans? How sad, I was expecting more." _#17 thought. "How curious."

"Huh?" #18 asked.

"Vegeta's hair has changed color again." #17 said.

"Yes. And that strange glow has faded too. It's the same with this young boy, Tarble. I don't have any files on him." #18 said.

"Neither do I." #17 replied.

"I wonder who he is." #18 wondered.

"Hmph. It doesn't really matter, does it? Whoever he is, he's no threat to us." #17 said, and then he noticed the bag of Senzu beans wrapped around Raditz's tail. #17 grabbed one, and fed one to Vegeta.

Then Vegeta got up, and powered up, with his blue aura coming back to him. "All right androids, time for round 2!" Vegeta declared.

"We have no more business with you. Our objective is to kill Bardock." #17 said. "See ya, Saiyan."

"No, stop!" Vegeta yelled.

"And, what do you want now?" #17 asked

"Stop. You guys leave Bardock alone. He's sick, he can't fight you now. Bardock hasn't done anything to you. Why are you after him?" Vegeta asked.

"16 has been programmed to destroy Goku. So that's what we're going to do." #17 replied.

"Why? You don't have to do that!" Vegeta said.

"We're only following Dr. Gero's master plan." #17 said.

"Just listen to yourselves! Did you forget? The crazy old man is gone! You took care of that!" Vegeta said.

"Yes, I haven't forgotten about that. But this, friend, is a game." #17 said

"What do you mean? This is just a game? Is that all?" Vegeta asked.

"That's right. Yes. And finding Bardock is a part of the game. That's why we did not ask you where he is." #17 said.

"No! Stop this! I don't usually do this, but I beg of you, please don't go after Goku. Please! You don't have to do this!" Vegeta pleaded.

"No. I am programmed to destroy Bardock." #16 said.

"There you go, pal. Now if you'll excuse us, we have work to do. Stop worrying about Goku and take care of your other friends. They look like they could use some senzu beans." #17 said, and then #18 walked up to Vegeta.

"Uh...ah...ah...ah…" Vegeta kept walking back, as she approached him.

"Why do you walk away? Do you not accept me?" #18 asked.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled.

"You're finished. This is the end." #18 said.

Vegeta kept backing up until he reached the wall. "No… a wall… is this the end? Please… it can't be…"

#18 moved her face closer to Vegeta's until her lips connected with his cheek. "See you later, cutie." #18 said, and then the Androids flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku had sensed the numerous power levels dropping, and said, "No… Raditz… Mom…Tarble… Vegeta! I won't this happen!" Goku yelled.

"Hmm? Kakarot, where are you going?" King Vegeta asked.

"Mr. Vegeta, could you watch my dad for me? I'm going to fight the Androids!" Goku said, grabbing the Scouter and flying out the window.

"Kakarot… you better not die!" King Vegeta said.

* * *

**Power Levels for this chapter:**

**SSJ Tarble: 37,500,000**


	6. Notification

**AAAAAAND MY FIRST UPDATE OF 2013! How's everyone doing?! Anyways, I've been thinking, and I've been trying to juggle my ZEXAL series and my DBZ series, and there is absolutely no way that I can continue this with schedule conflicts.**

_**BUT…**_

**There is a way that you can finish this story! I'm putting this fic up for adoption, so that anyone that is interested in finishing this story! So anyone with any experience writing a **_**QUALITY **_**DBZ fic, come one, come all! Most preferably the Neo Z-Fighters, please! Remember, you need to my characters **_**IN CHARACTER **_**and resume where I left off. Okay, see you all!**


End file.
